1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to dolls and more particularly to a soft articulated doll in which a soft skin covers a hollow fiber filled torso and head and also provides an assembly providing universal movement of the head relative to the torso.
2. Prior Art Patents
U.S. Pat. No. 1,880,109 to Sanders issued Sept. 2, 1932 shows a doll having a stuffed fabric body and hollow limb members connected to the body in which the limb members can be bent and twisted freely in all directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,376 to Jacobson issued Aug. 10, 1937 shows an inanimate figure and method of making same using a gum in the nature of a chicle and an insert filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,350 to Goldfarb et al issued Feb. 18, 1975 shows a soft doll construction having a resilient three dimensional head mounted on support means for universal movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,604 to Nishizawa issued Feb. 24, 1976 shows an exchangable dressing doll which has freedom to flex at optional parts of the body corresponding to the articulations of the limb, trunk, neck or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,991 to Cotey et al issued May 26, 1981 shows a soft flexable articulated doll in which soft flexible appendages are connected to a skeleton frame by means of a ball and socket assembly.